Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 October 2013
02:48 Hello 02:48 hey 02:48 I've never been on here before 02:48 on chat here 02:49 welcome! 02:49 thanks. 02:49 usually there's more people here 02:49 I see 02:50 Well I do have a question 02:51 episode 3 of season 3 is that regina is suppose to have a new love interest right 02:51 that's the rumor 02:52 idk if it was specific to an episode thogh 02:52 a lot of people think it's Robin 02:52 I'm starting to think that it might be tinkerbell since they did say they might be a lgbt 02:52 character on the show 02:53 and they appear a lot together 02:53 u think thats true 02:53 No, but it's possible 02:53 I hope its not true 02:54 Regina is not like that at all 02:54 like that? 02:54 that's insulting 02:54 I don't mean it like that 02:55 :P 02:55 I'm just saying she's not gay 02:55 I'm sorry 02:55 If i affended you 02:55 offended 02:55 Nah, you're fine :D 02:55 I don't think she's attracted to females either 02:56 Yeah. 02:56 And wasn't tinkerbell had a crush on pan 02:57 well, in some versions, yeah 02:57 there's a few viable men in the cast list for 303 though 02:57 So you think that her love interest won't happen 02:58 it was just a rumour 02:58 that didn't came true 02:59 well, it's based on a statement from Lana Parrilla, so... xd 02:59 maybe 02:59 ? 03:00 I don't see why you doubt it 03:01 it's probably just a short scene in the flashback, cuz i know the producers said it had a tragic twist 03:02 Well, in a differnt show, Glee. in season 2 their a character name Sam that was suppose to be a lve interst for a guy name kurt hummel, then when he appear, that didn't happen, and the person who said was Jane Lynch 03:02 That's Glee 03:02 Yeah but still 03:02 But anything is possible 03:02 that's a FOX show, and the whole "regina love interest" has also come from the creators 03:02 isn't Glee the show that will lie? 03:02 like, the writers do? XD 03:03 They don't lie alot i don't think 03:03 xd 03:03 ours never have 03:03 The creators also said it too 03:03 well that's glee 03:03 about sam 03:04 this isn't glee 03:04 I know 03:04 and I hate Glee anyway 03:04 xd 03:04 I'm just making a reference 03:04 a example 03:04 yeah, but it doesn't apply 03:04 xd 03:04 I was just backing myself up 03:04 to what I said 03:04 i wouldn't be surprised if it's just Regina flirting with someone, people like to blow things up bigger than they are. 03:05 It would be nice 03:05 I don't think anyone needs love interests :3 03:05 Everyone deserves to be loved 03:05 especially if it's present day, it detracts from the goal 03:05 What goal 03:05 and Regina should focus on her personal issues 03:06 Finding Henry o.O 03:06 Right 03:06 Of Course 03:06 xd 03:07 Well I got to go, Nice talking to you. Goodbye 03:07 cya! 2013 10 09